daddy why?
by violet120
Summary: oneshot- this is my opion on what happened to kags dad, kagome comes home one day and finds her dad but inu soon realised its only her step dad kagome runs off after a fight an inuyasha follows what does he discover read to find out read


**Ok so heres my first attempt at an oneshot story. If you're wondering where the idea came from well I always wondered about kagome dad and this is one of my many opinions hope you all like it ;P**

'_dammit where is she, she's been gone for three days now she should be back by now'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat in an tree near an clearing which in the middle was an well that could transfer both him and Kagome from the feudal era to the modern era. Three days ago Kagome jumped into the well and hasn't returned yet

' _that's it I'm going to go and get her whether she likes it or not' _ Inuyasha thought as he jumped off the branch and ran towards the well almost instantly was he engulfed b y the familiar blue light and found himself in Kagome's weird era

Inuyasha jumped out of the well house and smelt the shine grounds but instead of Kagome's scent he thought he picked up another human's scent one his hasn't smelt

'_i wonder whose scent that is maybe someone's visiting Kagome's family, but Kagome's scent isn't here I bet she's at that building she calls a school'_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped down the shine steps then ran through the trees towards Kagome scent that was growing stronger_ then he spotted her talking to her friends he decided to wait till her friends left_

'hey Kagome are you gonna come to the mall with us on Saturday' Ayumi asked Kagome

'I can't I'm busy' Kagome replied

'Really, what are you doing that's so busy' Yuka asked

'Umm I can't go because I'm err…_ "Oh no what am I gonna tell them I can't tell them about Inuyasha and the federal era"_Kagome began to say before she got caught up in her thoughts

'Umm Kagome cam you answer our my question' Yuka said in an annoyed tone

'Huh umm what question' Kagome asked trying to sound like she really did forget the question

'Kagome don't act like you don't know any way we want to know why you can't come to the mall with us on Saturday' Ayumi asked

'Well I can't go because my umm cousins are coming over' Kagome lied

'oh ok well we better get going see you later Kagome' All three of her friends yelled as they walked off in the other direction

'yea see you guys later' Kagome waved and walked off

'_good they brought I hope Inuyasha isn't mad that I've been gone so long' _Kagome thought ' _I just hope they don't come to my hous…___'ahh Inuyasha what are you doing here' Kagome yelled as her thoughts were broken when an mad Hanyou just jumped in front of her

'where the hell have you been' Inuyasha angrily asked Kagome

'I've been busy with school and homework lately' Kagome replied

'hmm by the way I heard you say you had cousins coming over is that who that weird scent I smelt at the shine belonged to' Inuyasha curiously asked he didn't overly know what a cousin was but he guess it was some kind of person considering the way Kagome talked about them

'and just because their coming doesn't mean we're gonna stay in this era' Inuyasha said in an matter of fact voice

' huh oh yea what I said to my friends I just said that so… wait what do you mean some strange scent at home' Kagome said in an curious voice

'Umm when I got out from the well I smelt to see if you were home and I smelt someone else that I don't know' Inuyasha replied trying to keep the fact that he was worried that some unknown person was in Kagome's house

'huh I wonder who it is it maybe one of our neighbors visiting us oh well lets hurry home and find out' Kagome said as she started to pick up pace

'Well we should hurry home it looks likes about to rain' Kagome muttered as she looked towards the sky.

The young Miko and the young Hanyou walked towards the house to find out who the visitor was, and to get out of the rain that had just started pouring down

'Mum I'm home' Kagome yelled as her and Inuyasha walked inside the house

'hi Kagome hey sweetie can you please come into the lounge room I have an surprise for you' Kagome's Mother 'Mayu' asked Kagome

'umm ok mama' Kagome answered a bit curious as she an Inuyasha walked into the room but as soon as they enter the room Kagome instantly stiffened which didn't go un noticed by Inuyasha he was also shocked when he notice an aura of hate? From Kagome. Inuyasha then looked into the room and notice that there was a full grown male sitting in an chair next to Souta

'Hey sweetie I'm home from work' The man said to Kagome but she didn't reply instead she just stood there staring at the man. Inuyasha was starting to get anxious and worried considering this strange man and Kagome' reaction to him. He also notice how Mayu was starting to stand up

' Hey Souta why don't you take Inuyasha outside to play and dad why don't you go to finish cleaning up the store room while I'll start dinner so Kagome and Yuzuki can have some time to talk' Mayu said as she pushed gramps Souta and Inuyasha outside.

'but mum it's raining outside'Souta complained

'then umm take this umbrella and stay under cover ok' Mayu said as she handed the boys an umbrella to share and closed the door

Otaku**(random name for gramps)** noticed that both Inuyasha and Souta didn't want to leave

'Hey Souta, Inuyasha' Otaku said when he saw he had the two boys attention he tilted his head to an window with an bush next to it. Both Inuyasha and Souta nodded their thanks to Otaku and hid inside the bush unfortunely because the window was closed Souta couldn't hear much but thanks to Inuyasha advance demonic hearing he could hear everything with ease.

Meanwhile back in the lounge room

'Hey Kagome its been a while I've been at work for so long that I missed my baby girl and boy grow up' Yuzuki said as he stood up and began to walk towards Kagome who still had an large aura of hatred surrounding her

'Don't call me that' Kagome warned

'Kagome dear is that how you treat your father' Yuzuki asked

'Don't say that you're not my father you're only Souta's dad' Kagome said as tears began to fall from her eyes Yuzuki signed

'Kagome sweetie please do we have to go through this every time I come home' Yuzuki said with an hint of begging

'Stop calling me sweetie only my real dad can call me that' Kagome strictly said as tears streaked down her cheeks

'but Kagome baby ' Yuzuki said starting to lose his temper

'_dammit why do we always have to do this' _Yuzuki thought

'no stop calling me those stupid nicknames you're not my father and you'll never replace him' Kagome yelled getting frustrated as well

'_That's it I can't take it any more' _Yuzuki thought

'Dammit Kagome don't you understand ten years ago your father abandon both you and your mother for that other family he kept secret from both of you' Yuzuki yelled at the young girl who was almost hysterical in tears but she also had an angry face

'You're wrong no **YOU'RE WRONG **he only went to the shops to get supplies he'll never leave us' Kagome shouted through her tears

'Kagome it doesn't take ten years to go to the shops and back and he has left you both me and your mother have taken you to that house you seen him with them' Yuzuki said trying to calm himself

'No he wouldn't he told me he'll never leave me your wrong he never left and he just stopped their to say hi that's it' Kagome shouted as she began to step back

'No Kagome he left you for good he's not gonna come back' Yuzuki answered calmly

'**NO HE WILL COME BACK'** Kagome shouted and ran towards the door she quickly opened it and ran. Even though she didn't pay attention to where she was she somehow knew where she was heading.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha

Like Souta Inuyasha also just sat there staring through the window still trying to take in what had happen never had he seen Kagome act like that towards anyone at first he was angry at this strange man he seem to make Kagome so angry and upset but after he saw that he actually felt a bit sorry for him he saw the man sigh and sit down with his head in his hands he saw Mayu come over and give him comforting words it was only after she left the room that he notice that Kagome had left the shine grounds

'_Crap where did she go' _Inuyasha thought as he began to follow Kagome's scent but before he left he heard Mayu call his name so he stopped

'Good I caught you before you left, Inuyasha I think I know where Kagome is going so please until it fells right don't let her know you're watching her ok' Mayu asked

'Huh umm ok' Inuyasha agreed before he jumped down the stairs and followed the Miko's scent

'_I wonder what Mayu meant about don't let Kagome know I'm there until it seems right and I wonder where kagome is going' _ Inuyasha jumped through the trees he soon spotter the Miko and continued to follow her

Kagome was getting tired but she kept running through the rain

As she ran memories kept creeping into her mind memories of her and her dad together she remembered how her dad use to hug and swing her and how he called her his blossom but she mainly remembered the night he left them her and her mum

'_Daddy where are you going' Kagome asked_

'_I'm just going to the shops blossom' He replied_

'_Can I come to' Kagome asked_

'_No I'm sorry sweetie you can't come and please don't ask why' Her dad said sadly_

'_Ok when will you be back' Kagome asked a bit worried_

'_Umm I don't know sweetie but I want you to know this I will always love you no matter what because you'll be in my heart and here I want you to have this' her dad then pulled out an beautiful locket and handed it to his daughter_

'_really its mine' Kagome excitedly said as she opened it on one side was an picture of her and her dad on the other were the words I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart_

'_I'll always love you to dad…daddy?' Kagome looked up but noticed that her dad had already left and that he never came back_

Kagome was exhausted and freezing by the time she stopped she realize she was in an small neighborhood it didn't take her long to recognize an beautiful house with an beautiful garden she just stood there until she saw an male with an umbrella come outside and stand by the gate Kagome instantly ran and hid behind an tree but she still had an good view of the man

'Daddy' Kagome whisper weakly with tears that only increased when an girl who looked about twelve appeared Kagome saw the huge smile that appeared when the girl saw HER Dad

'Daddy you came outside and waited for me' the girl screamed as she ran towards the man who immediately hugged the girl

'Hey how my little blossom is how was school' The man said as he swung the girl in his arms

'hehe it was good daddy'

'no your wrong he isn't your dad and you're not his blossom daddy why…why did you leave

Inuyasha was sitting in an tree watching Kagome anger was growing inside him towards the man who cause HIS Kagome so much pain all he wanted to do was go and comfort the Miko but the time didn't feel right

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she just couldn't stand here and watch HER dad act like this she knew that deep in her heart she knew he abandon them but she never admitted it to herself and she never let anyone tell her it she always told them they were wrong she knew she was harsh on Yuzuki and she knew the way she acted when her mother got remarried was wrong but she made it up to her mum by treating Souta nicely even though deep down she was jealous that his dad never left him. Kagome knew what she had to do she took an deep breath and showed herself to him

'why' Kagome said weakly but loud enough to be heard as she emerge herself

The man and the girl istanly looked up the man's eyes widen when he saw the Miko

'ka..kagome!? wh…what are you doing here' The man said

'Why.. I want to know why' Kagome yelled

'Ummm Kiguma go inside please' The man said

'ok' the girl answered and ran inside the house the man waited till she was inside the house until he turned his attention to Kagome

'Kagome what are you doing here' The man asked

'Dadd..no Akahi I just want to know why you left us why you left me for for…' Kagome didn't get to finished because of the tears that flooded down her face

'Kagome….I left because I feel in love with Kiguma mother and it wouldn't be right for me to stay with Mayu' Akahi replied

'So you just pack up an leave without saying goodbye' Kagome yelled

'Kagome im.. im sorry I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay with you but I couldn't and you can't come and visited I have Kiguma know and I love her' Akahi awsered

'no…NO' Kagome yelled before she once again turned and ran through the rain she didn't care if she got an cold she just wanted to get away from the man she once called her dad he had just simply replaced her with Kiguma

'_Kagome where are you going know' _Inuyasha thought as he followed her it wasn't long before Kagome had led him to an park he notice that she kept running though into the woods that was next to the park

'_Dammit Kagome what are you doing if she keeps this out she gonna catch her death cold huh what the' _Inuyasha thought as he saw her run into an small cave he quickly followed her until he notice they were at the end of the cave Inuyasha just stared in awe inside this cave was an small pond and flowers everywhere he notice that there were holes in the roof so sunlight and water can get through he then saw his Kagome she leaning against the only tree In the cave crying into her hands Inuyasha slowly walked towards her

'Kagome' Inuyasha said kagome jumped

'In..Inuyasha' Kagome said Inuyasha then sat down next to her and pulled off the top half of his fire rat robe and place onto of the Miko

'Here put it on otherwise you'll catch an cold' Inuyasha said trying to sound tough

'Yea thanks umm Inuyasha why are you here' Kagome asked even though she had already guessed why he was here

'Huh I umm heard what you said to Yuzuki and I was worried so I followed you I also saw you talk to your dad' Inuyasha explained

' oh ok then' Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha who blushed

'Hey Kagome what is this place' Inuyasha asked

'Huh umm this used to be our special place me n my urm I mean Yuzuki found this cave when I was younger so we planted flowers here and made this pond' Kagome responded with tears threatening to fall again

'Umm Kagome did he really abandon you and your mum?' Inuyasha nervously asked

'Yea he did' Kagome whisper as she explained to Inuyasha what happen that night the night he left them as he listened Inuyasha began to feel guilty about all the times he left Kagome to go talk to Kikyo he always thought she over acted a bit about it know he knew why Inuyasha also felt more anger towards Akahi for abandoning the girl he loved. Yea he loved Kagome but he'll never admitted to her

' _Maybe know is that right time'_ Inuyasha thought before he took an large breath

'Kagome' Inuyasha said as he embraced her causing both of them to blush

' Kagome I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll never abandon you like your father did because i.i.i love you' Inuyasha said as he made eye contact with Kagome

'Inuyasha I love you to' Kagome said as she held onto him even more tightly but still keeping eye contact with her beloved hanyou and they slowly leaned into each other until their lips made contact neither had Inuyasha or Kagome felt anything so good Kagome instantly felt all the pain her father disappeared as their kiss deepened and Inuyasha fear of Kagome rejecting him had disappeared as well. It was there and then that both the Miko and the Hanyou knew that never again that they will fear the fact of being abandon by someone you love or being alone because the knew that no matter what happens they'll always have each other forever

The end :P

**Well people that was my first ever one shot I hope you all liked it plz rate and review**


End file.
